Panggilan Kematian
by namikaze Kazura
Summary: Ketika panggilan kematian dikumandangkan, maka tidak ada yang bisa mengelak dari kematian. Bagaimana bila panggilan kematian dikumandangkan untukmu? Inilah yang dialami oleh Naruto dkk. Bagaimana kisahnya? Baja aja! DLDR!


Hay semuanya~ author kembali lagi dengan cerita baru. Sebenernya author lagi males nulis.. eh taunya muncul deh semangat baru untuk menulis. Gara-garanya sih kejadian waktu pelajaran mtk di sekolah author. Oke, ini cerita bener-bener real! Ga di rekayasa! Mungkin sedikit,, yah begitulah. Tinggal tokohnya aja yang author ganti pake chara Naruto

Desclaimer : Masashi ji-san

Genre : humor, horror (walaupun garing n ga kerasa horornya)

Rated : K cukupkan.. (?)

Warning : author stress, typo(s), aneh, gaje,dan kenistaan lainnya

Summary :

Ketika panggilan kematian dikumandangkan, maka tidak ada yang bisa mengelak dari kematian. Bagaimana bila panggilan kematian dikumandangkan untukmu? Inilah yang dialami oleh Naruto dkk. Bagaimana kisahnya? Baja aja! DLDR!

Selamat membaca \(^_^)/

Pelajaran matematika adalah salah satu pelajaran yang ga di sukai oleh para murid. Apalagi kalo gurunya ga enak banget buat nerangin. Nerocos sana sini, tapi muridnya ga ada yang ngerti. Beginilah yang dialami oleh Naruto dkk. Pelajaran kakashi-sensei atau bisa dibilang wali kelasnya yang sukanya ngaret mulu, membuat para murid pun hanya sedikit yang menghargai. Maka dari itu murid-murid di kelas ini sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Ada yang tidur, gossip, gambar, coret-coret gaje, dan hal gaje lainnya.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh sang Inuzuka, entah mengapa wali kelasnya tiba-tiba memindahkan tempat duduknya yang semula dengan rusa pemalas menjadi dengan tembok es ini. Kiba sedari tadi hanya mencoret-coret meja dengan tipe-x milik Sasuke. (jangan ditiru readers! Udah merusak properti sekolah, ga ijin pula) Entah bagaimana, Sasuke membiarkan Kiba begitu saja untuk memakainya. Dia menulis nama Naruto di meja menggunakan tipe-x Sasuke. Lalu setelah itu dia memberi anak panah ke arah atas. Lebih tepatnya sih kursi tempat Naruto duduk dengan Tobi. Biasanya Naruto akan duduk dengan Sasuke, tapi gara-gara pengacakan ini Naruto duduk dengan Tobi. Tapi, yang lebih aneh lagi, bagaimana bisa Tobi si anak autis (uuhh.. Tobi anak baik tau! Bukan anak autis…) bisa berada di kelas delapan ini. Bukannya harusnya di kelas Sembilan yah?

Lupakan soal Tobi, kembali ke Kiba yang mencoret-coret meja. Awalnya Sasuke biasa aja, mungkin hanya iseng pikirnya. Tapi setelah melihat-lihat kursi Naruto, Sasuke menemukan hal yang janggal. Ada tulisan MATI disana. Seingatnya, Kiba hanya mencoret-coret meja, tapi kenapa di kursinya Naruto ada tulisan MATI menggunakan tipe-x. Mungkin hanya kebetulan pikirnya lagi.

SASUKE'S POV

Mungkin hanya kebetulan ada tulisan itu di mejanya dobe. Dan si Inuzuka juga hanya iseng menuliskan nama dobe lalu memberi anak panah. Tapi, kenapa perasaanku ga enak ya.. lebih baik aku ke toilet saja. Daripada parno sendiri.

END SASUKE'S POV

Setelah itu, Sasuke ijin ke Kaka-sensei untuk ke belakang. Mendengar hal itu, Kiba sedikit takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja toilet di sekolah ini angker. Apalagi di bagian lantai dua dan lantai tiga. Gossipnya di toilet lantai dua terdapat kepala yang lepas dari tubuhnya dan sering kali menampakkan dirinya jatuh ke lantai berguling-guling di kamar mandi. Ada juga tubuh tanpa kepala yang mencari kepalanya yang terlepas berguling-guling. Tak lupa, hantu yang menyerupai murid-murid disana, dengan wajah putih pucat dan badan bersinar. Dan hantu yang tak kalah mengerikan lainnya.

Dulu ada seorang murid bernama Matsuri yang saat ke kamar mandi bajunya terkena cairan semacam darah yang baunya anyir sekali. Setelah di cuci-cuci darah itu tidak hilang juga. Akhirnya Matsuri memutuskan membiarkan darah itu begitu saja. Tapi anehnya, setelah beberapa saat kemudian noda itu hilang dan meninggalkan aroma yang sangat wangi.

Tak sedikit juga para senpai yang kesurupan setelah meninggalkan kamar mandi sendirian. Nah, kita kembali ke Sasuke dan Kiba.

KIBA'S POV

Untung si Uchiha itu tidak kenapa-napa. Berabe kalo dia kesurupan. Hari gini seorang Uchiha si tembok es kesurupan? Helloo~!

Sesampainya di kelas menurutku sepi bingit. Serasa bukan kelasku.

NARUTO'S POV

'Naru.. naru.. naru.. naru…' sebuah suara terdengar

Aku menoleh ke belakang "huh! Apaan sih Kiba.. manggil-manggil terus!" tanyaku ke Kiba

"manggil-manggil apa? Perasaan aku ga manggil kamu deh! GR kamu…" jawab Kiba sewot

'Naru.. naru.. naru..' sebuah suara terdengar lagi

"Kiba kamu manggil aku kan!" aku memaksa Kiba untuk mengakuinya.

Sasuke bertanya kepadaku, " kau benar-benar mendengar mendengar suara itu dobe?"

"iya… aku yakin teme.. itu jelas jelas suara Kiba yang memanggilku." Aku bersikukuh bahwa Kiba yang memanggilku

Aku yakin itu suara Kiba. Masa Cuma halusinasi aja! Jelas-jelas Kiba yang manggil aku. Tapi kok katanya tidak sih… apalagi si teme juga ga tau.. jangan-jangan…

"Teme, jangan-jangan kamu ya… udah ngaku aja Teme…" aku meneriaki Teme sambil mengacung-ngacungkan telunjukku ke hidungnya

"kau Jangan nuduh sembarangan dobe!" teme pun ikut sewot

"apa sih ko rebut-ribut?" Tobi tiba-tiba nongol di percakapan ini

"heh, jangan-jangan kamu si anak autis yang manggil namaku kan… iya kann! Ngaku aja deh senpai autis!" kemarahanku sudah mulai memuncak.

"apaan sih? Ko rebut-ribut di belakang. Berisik tau!" meja paling depan bersuara. Setelah itu banyak kepala yang menoleh kearahku. Oh iya, mejaku, adalah meja paling belakang. Di depan meja Kiba dan Teme pastinya.

"nggak ko, masa Tobi anak baik jahat ke naru-chan sih…." Senpai autis itu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada innocent. Hal itu membuatku semakin marah.

"kamu sekongkol sama belakang ya…? Udah deh.. kalian ngaku aja! Dah ketauan ko!" aku masih tidak percaya jika tidak ada yang manggil namaku.

"dobe, jangan jangan tulisan ini…" kata teme sambil menunjuk tulisan yang di buat Kiba.

"iya Naru, bagaimana kalo ini semua ada hubungannya sama tulisan yang aku buat.. hi~ bagaimana kalo ini pertanda buruk untukmu Naru, firasatku jadi ga enak nih." Kata Kiba menakutiku

"jangan menakutiku! Hei, ada yang denger suara tadi ga?" Tanyaku dengan nada cemas

"tidak ada suara apa-apa ko!" jawab hampir semua orang.

"tobi tobi tobi… tobi anak baek denger kan..?" tanyaku kepada Tobi-senpai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya.

"Tobi? Tooobi..? hei Tobi kenapa kamu ga jawap pertanyaanku?" tanyanku takut-takut sambil mengguncangkan badan Tobi.

"jangan-jangan Tobi kerasukan?" kata Kiba dengan nada yang sok ngeri.

"ya udah abaikan aja si Tobi. Mungkin dia ada masalah" kata Naru. Kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu

"eh, kata nenek chiyo-pembokat pribadi naru- kalo ada yang manggil-manggil lebih dari 3 kali dan kita menjawabnya padahal ga ada yang manggil, itu pertanda malaikat kematian akan menjemputmu." Jelas Naru semakin takut.

"dobe, Firasatku bener-bener ga enak. Emang bener ada yang manggil kamu? Jangan-jangan kamu salah denger lagi." Kata teme meyakinkanku.

"beneran deh! Serius, dua rius malahan.. masa kalian ga ada yang denger?" aku tetep yakin kalo ada yang manggil aku.

"kamu dengernya suara siapa dobe?" teme Tanya lagi. Kelihatannya dia ingin memastikan. Soalnya aku yakin teme ga akan percaya rumor yang dikatakan nenek chiyo.

"jelas-jelas suara Kiba ko! Masa aku bohong sih teme?"

"dari tadi kan aku bercanda sama Sasuke kok (padahal bicara sendiri-_-)" poor Kiba. Kata Kiba menggoyahkan kepercayaanku.

"dobe kamu ga lagi sakit apa-apa kan?" Sasuke meyakinkan kembali dengan nada datarnya, tapi aku mendengar nada cemas di ucapan datarnya.

"bagaimana kalo rumor itu bener… bagaimana kalo aku jatuh didepan pintu kelas, kepalaku terbentur lalu bocor. Mataku keluar, bagaimana kalo kematianku bener-bener tragis?"

"jangan pikir yang tidak-tidak Dobe! Kau memperburuk keadaan. Perkataan adalah do'a." Sasuke kelihatannya benar-benar Khawatir kalo diriku kenapa-kenapa.

END NARUTO'S POV

Deg-deg-deg

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Dan keadaan mulai mencekam. Hanya detak jantung yang berdebar saling menyaut satu sama lain. Semua terdiam meratapi nasib Naruto. Berbagai kemungkinan silih berganti di pikiran mereka.

"teman-teman maafkan semua kesalahanku ya.. yang sengaja ataupun yang tidak sengaja. Terutama kamu Kiba.. aku sering mengejekmu. Ayo berikan aku pelukan terakhir!"

Setelah adegan berpeluk-peluk ria, mereka terdiam lagi. Memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi pada teman mereka. Teman yang slalu berisik, ceria, cengiran bodoh yang slalu terpampang di wajah tannya akan menghilang.

"apa yang akan pertama kali kalian lakukan jika aku benar-benar pergi?"

"aku akan menangisi kepergianmu Naru." Jelas Kiba dengan nada yang sulit diartikan.

Naru pun menoleh pada Sasuke yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar.

"teme?" panggil Naruto. Sambil menoleh lemah

"aku tidak tau Dobe. Mungkin aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan. Mungkin hanya terdiam, speechless." Dengan tatapan menerawang Sasuke menjawab panjang lebar. Mungkin itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Sasuke ucapkan hari ini. Ucapan yang sepenuhnya dari hati untuk rival, sahabat, keluarga, dan segala-galanya bagi Sasuke.

"aku ingin kematian yang baik untuk diriku. Mati dalam keadaan sholat bukankah itu menyenangkan? Aku berharap jika aku benar-benar mati, aku akan mati dalam sujud terakhirku untuk Allah." Sambil menahan air mata yang sudah mengenang di pelupuk.

"sudah akhiri saja pembicaraan ini. Aku tidak mau hal buruk terjadi di sekitarku." Ucap Sasuke penuh dengan penegasan

KIBA'S POV

Aduuh.. hatiku kenapa ikut ga enak sih.. gimana ini? Sebaiknya aku melakukan itu…

"sebenernya.. ehmm… gimana ya.. hehe.. itu tadi aku yang memanggilmu Naruto. Habisnya kelas sepi bingitz sih.. aku kan ga suka, maka dari itu muncul ide untuk ngerjain kamu Naru. Awalnya sih aku Cuma bercanda. Tapi suasana tambah buruk. Aku aja ikut deg-deg an.." jawabku se-innocent mungkin

"WUAAPPPA…! KIBA…" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto a to the lay alay. Seisi kelas pun menghadap kearahku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"hehehe.. gomen mina~" ucapku cengengesan sok polos.

Naruto dan Sasuke sweatdrop berjamaah.

THE END

Gomen minna-san author jadi gaje,OOC plus alay gini.. ceritannya juga gaje.. ini semua bener-bener real kok! Paling bahasanya aja yang diganti ama charanya ini dia tokoh-tokohnya

Kiba I. a.k.a Nara Pong-chan (Dyas Salma)

Naruto U. a.k.a uchihA keiME

Sasuke U. a.k.a author sendiri hehe Namikaze Kazura

Tobi/ Obito U. a.k.a Yamanaka Upira (Darojatur Rofiah)

Dimohon jangan ada flame ya readers~ kalo mau, bisa dengan mengkritik secara halus dan memberi saran.

Oh iya, yang buat bukan author sendiri lho~ Keime dan juga Pong-chan turut serta dalam pembuatan fic gaje ini

Jaa ne~

Review please..


End file.
